Once Upon A Time
by Dazzled1
Summary: AU/All Human. Takes place in Florida, you should all figure out where soon enough. Er. Yea, anyway, I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do however, own Edward's heart. ;


"Oh come on! Please? Maybe if we even time it right, we can see the fireworks while we're up there!" a very excited Alice Cullen pleaded to her family and friends, trying to get them to agree to go on a ride.

They were all at Walt Disney World in Florida, while Alice and her brother Edward's best friend, Isabella Swan (who liked to go by Bella), visited her mother for a week, and tonight, they just so happened to be at the Magic Kingdom. This was where Alice was trying to get them on the Astro Orbiter, but much more intimate for the 18 and 19 year olds. For you see, there was no divider in between the seats, the person in front had to sit in between their riding partner's legs.

The rest of the group (everyone but Alice) looked at each other before Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, answered.

"Yes, I suppose we can."

"You do know that this ride is meant for kids during the day and couple's at night, right? I just don't know how fair that is to Edward and me," Bella pointed out to her friends.

The ride didn't really matter for the other four people; Emmett Cullen (Alice and Edward's brother) and Rosalie Hale (Jasper's sister) were together as well. Leaving Bella and Edward, who had been best friends since the Cullen's had moved to Forks five years ago, for each other, as "just friends." Except for one minor detail; Edward and Bella were actually crazy about each other, both just didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Well, we don't even have to sit with our…significant others, we can mix it up a bit," Alice suggested, looking amused soon after, however, at Rosalie and Emmett's saddened expressions.

"No," Edward spoke for the first time. "No, I want to sit with Bella, but if you guys want to sit with your siblings on this ride…well. Whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

Bella grinned. "Ok. I suppose I will sit with Edward. But only because he wants me so badly."

She turned and winked at him.

"Alright, I claim Rose!" Emmett called out, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and running towards where the line started. Thank god it was only a twenty minute wait.

To pass the time before they could get on the ride, Edward and Bella decided to play "Never Have I Ever," even though they knew most things about the other, they had their own secrets, and also loved to see the other blush, and before long, the others had joined in too.

"Never have I ever…kissed Edward," Emmett said confidently.

Bella put one of her fingers down and blushed, trying to hide herself in Edward's side.

"Ok, Bella, this I've got to hear," Rosalie smirked.

"Fine," Bella started, glaring at Emmett. "It actually started out at school one day senior year, I think that you were sick, Rose, and Emmett was off sulking because you weren't there. Anyway, Alice, Edward, and I were bored, and it was during our free period so we started playing truth or dare. We actually got a small group of people in on it. We actually got Mike and Jessica (who spent most of the time making out), as well as Tyler and Eric to play with us. But, moving on, it got to be Eric's turn and he dared me and Edward to kiss. And there were no loop holes! I mean, c'mon, the dare's rules were specific; kiss on the lips for ten seconds. Well. Yea. Now you know, I suppose." She finished lamely.

By this time Alice and Edward were roaring with laughter.

"But Bells, you forgot to tell them what you dared Tyler and Eric to do," Alice said in between gasps.

"Yea, I mean, this is an even better story," Jasper agreed, having heard it from Alice at the end of the day.

"Alright, well in retaliation, I made Eric stroke Tyler's chest, hand on chest, for thirty seconds. Ah. Revenge is sweet," she reminisced.

This sent Alice and Edward, who were joined by Emmett and Rosalie, into a new wave of hysterics.

"Alright, you guys are up. Have a good ride," the attendant told the teens, sending them up the elevator.

Once they were past the actual ride attendant, the couple's started picking their vessel. Edward and Bella took the lead, followed by Emmett and Rosalie, with Jasper and Alice bringing up the end of their line.

"Are you ready for this, Bells? I mean, this is a pretty intense ride," Edward asked her, green eyes glistening.

"No, but I'm so glad I have a big, strong man like you with me," Bella flirted back subtly.

Quickly, Edward hopped into the ride's car, sitting in the back seat, preparing to have Bella sit in front of him. She followed suit, and it wasn't long until the ride started. As soon as Bella had sat down, however, Edward's arms wound themselves around Bella's waist, keeping her as close to him as possible. Bella sighed, extremely content of her current situation. She looked up, the stars twinkling endlessly.

"Do you ever think about how the stars are just there, and how they're the purest things in the universe?" she asked wistfully, wanting to see them even closer.

"Actually yes, I do. The stars are just so beautiful, though right now they don't stand out to me quite so much," Edward softly told her.

All too soon, the ride ended, and Edward released his hold on Bella, and they both jumped out. Both very aware as to how positively right being so close to the other felt, and therefore now keeping their distance.

"So, Bella, did you make it go up?" Emmett came up beside the two and asked.

Bella blushed. "Why don't you ask Edward?"

"Eddie? What do you say?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, yes the car did move up and down, but wasn't it supposed to?" Edward answered innocently.

Emmett growled, frustrated at their lack of reaction, other than Bella's blush. But really, that was to be expected.

"What do you say we leave the others and go on the Transit Authority next, hm?" Edward asked Bella quietly, when they were far enough away from their friends.

All Bella could do in response was nod.

"We'll call you later. We want to go hang out by ourselves for a while, ok?" Edward told everyone.

"Ok! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Rosalie replied, smirking.

"So anything goes?" Bella retorted before flashing a grin, and running off, Edward in tow.

Once safely on the ride, Edward took advantage of the large cart and sat next to Bella, wrapping his arms around her like he had on the other ride. She leaned into him as well, hoping that this was a sign that he really did like her like she liked him.

"Bella, I have something to tell you, but I fear that you may hate me for it," Edward murmured to her.

"I could never hate you, Edward," she responded automatically.

"This may be different."

"Just tell me. Really, how bad could it be?"

"Alright, if you must know, I like you. I'm head over heels crazy for you! And yes, I realize that this will ruin everything, and it'll never be the same again, but I just can't take it anymore! Looking at you every day, knowing that someday some guy, like that vile Mike Newton, may come in and sweep you off your feet before I even say anything. I just…I like you so much. I love you as a friend, but this…this is completely different. Just. Please. Say something. Anything."

"Impressive rant, but now, I think that it's my turn. And I'm sorry, but I don't have much to say."

And with that, she crashed her lips to his, letting instinct take over, like she had wanted it to ever since their first kiss during truth or dare.

And for him, that was enough. Always.

**A.N. Ok. I'm bad. I haven't updated my other Gilmore Girl stories in a really, really long time. But, ever since I went to Disney in April (parts of this story actually happened), and I've been getting excited about Breaking Dawn, I wanted to write it. Sorry if it's not what you expected, or it's not very good. But hey. Whatever. It's…3:54 in the a.m. **

**See you later, I guess. **

**Dazzled1**


End file.
